


You Have to Fall (I'll Catch You)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant is HYDRA, but he’s not a true believer and he has a weakness. He can’t make the same mistake again though, so he drops Jemma and Leo into the ocean. Only, this time, he gives them a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have to Fall (I'll Catch You)

Jemma rounded the corner and screamed as she came face to face with Grant. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and she struggled against him.

"Stop. Jemma, stop!" She stilled as their eyes locked, and his gaze bore in to her.

The moment was broken when Fitz rounded the same corner and shouted at Grant to let her go. He held on. “Be quiet”, he ordered harshly.

He released Jemma, his eyes still locked on her, and he was confident that she wouldn’t run. Even if she still wanted to, she knew it wouldn’t do them any good. The only thing between Grant and the other HYDRA agents was a pressurized box with no exit.

_The box._

Garrett had ordered him to kill Jemma and Fitz. Grant knew that if he didn’t do it, Garrett would make sure someone else did. The only way to keep them safe was to get them off of the plane, and the only way off was a thousand foot drop in to the ocean. Grant pulled Jemma against the wall, into a security camera blind spot. Jemma reached out instinctively and pulled Fitz after her.

"You have to get off the plane", Grant told her, glancing back at Fitz to make sure he was paying attention. "Garrett ordered me to kill you."

"So why haven’t you then?", Jemma demanded, her breathing still rapid. He could feel her pulse thundering underneath his hands.

He didn’t answer her. “You need to get in the lock box. I’m gonna drop you out of the plane.”

"That’ll kill us!", Fitz shouted. Grant glared at him and he lowered his voice. "If the impact doesn’t kill us, we’ll run out of oxygen. Either way, we’ll be dead."

"No. Garrett will just  _think_  you’re dead.” Grant popped open the storage panel against the wall and pulled out two identical items.

"Underwater breathing apparatus?", Fitz asked as Grant handed one to both him and Jemma.

"The fall could still kill us", Jemma said, her voice soft. She was looking at the apparatus in her hand, and he could see tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"Hey", he said, and the gentleness in his voice felt wrong, after everything he had done. "You can do this. It’s not like last time."

She looked up sharply, and her mouth formed a thin line. “No, it’s not. Last time you caught me.”

Grant clenched his jaw. Didn’t she know, that’s what he was doing now. The only way he could. “Jemma-” He took a deep breath. “You have to go.”

He stepped back from her, still in the blind spot. “Turn and run. I’ll chase you, and you two will go in to the box. You have to act normally, like you would if you didn’t know what was about to happen. Understood?” Fitz nodded numbly.

Jemma was still staring at him. “You killed Agent Hand. Agent Koenig. How many others?”

"You don’t want to know", he answered her. He didn’t want her to know. "I’m not a good man, Jemma. But I’m trying to save you."

"Come on, Jemma", Fitz said, his voice coaxing. "We have to trust him."

Grant wanted to touch her, hug her, reassure her, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wasn’t in a position to be that for her, and her fear and distrust of him was founded. When he spoke to her again, it was devoid of emotion. “We can’t wait. Either you get in the box, or I will have to kill you. Your choice. Go!”


End file.
